


Tell Me You Want Me

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: And it fits because Eve just had a birthday, F/F, Glorious smut, Keeping up the tradition of writing birthday sex fics on my birthday, Set during 3x04 (somehow in that mess), Smut, We love Eve being a Taurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Hello. Is my birthday. I’m keeping up the tradition of writing a birthday sex one shot on my birthday. Enjoy!Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	Tell Me You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Is my birthday. I’m keeping up the tradition of writing a birthday sex one shot on my birthday. Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1

What was she doing? Why was she here?

A stupid question, really. She was here because she couldn’t keep away. It was always the reason she got herself into these situations. She just couldn’t help herself and that was all on her.

The chimes of her phone’s text tone had been keeping Eve awake for almost an hour with brief exchanges between herself and Niko. As the phone pinged once more, she picked it up with the idea of sending him a goodnight message before settling down in her new bedroom, though not technically hers.

Upon scanning the words with her weary eyes, she sat up in the bed with a deep frown settling across her face.

The text was from an unknown number, but Eve had an inkling as to who was behind the string of digits. The message listed the address of a hotel, which according to Google was only a fifteen minute walk away, and a room number.

What happened between then and now was a blur to Eve, but the woman found herself in front of the room indicated in the message. She spent a couple of minutes weighing up the pros and cons of knocking or texting someone for backup, but her arm came up and her knuckles rapped against the painted wood in a moment of bravery. Or idiocy. She wasn’t quite she which.

“Come in.” Though the voice was muffled, it was definitely hers. Hearing it didn’t hurt as much as the last time, but there was still a small jolt of anxiety that came with the words. She waited for another wave of recklessness to hit before she grabbed at the door handle and pushed her way inside, nerves bubbling all the up through her chest and settling restlessly in her throat.

And there she was. Stood by the bed in a white silk robe, her hair back in a bun with a few loose strands framing her face perfectly. Eve didn’t know what to think or how to react, she just knew she wasn’t angry this time. “I... What’s going on?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Eve.” Villanelle replied, the sarcasm dripping from her words which made Eve roll her eyes.

“We can do small talk when I know why I’m here. What’s going on?”

“Goodness, so bossy.” She jabbed with a grin, nodding to the bed. “Come sit.”

“I think I’m alright.”

“No need to be so cautious, Eve. It’s just a bed. We’ve been on one together before and if I remember rightly I was the one that came out of that worse off.” Villanelle reminded her, though there was no hurt behind her voice. Just a gentle tease.

“Doesn’t mean it’s a good idea to do it again.”

“Do you need a gun to feel safe? I can give you mine if it would help.”

“I... No. It’s okay.” Knowing Villanelle had weapons put Eve on edge, especially since Eve had no idea where they were. She shouldn’t have been surprised Villanelle was armed, but the statement acted as a reality check in terms of who she was dealing with and what Villanelle’s world consisted of.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t offer.”

“I appreciate the offer but I’d rather know why I’m here.”

“Do you still think about it?” There was a brief pause. “The bruise by your eye has gotten a lot better I see.”

“Did you bring me all the way here to ask me that?”

“No. But I might as well ask while you’re here.”

“I feel like you already know the answer.” Eve huffed as she moved to sit on the bed, figuring they were going to be here a while if Villanelle kept this up.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s not exactly a normal response.”

“Are either of us really normal?” Eve asked, frustration woven between the words. There was a tense silence after Eve’s question, which Villanelle used to approach the other woman.

Eve looked up as Villanelle stood before her. “Can you just tell me why I’m here?”

“You’re here because you want to be, you make it sound like I forced it.”

Eve didn’t respond. As much as Eve wanted to blame Villanelle or the universe or some other entity, these were always her decisions to make.

“So,” Villanelle began, her thigh sliding out between the slit of her robe to catch Eve’s attention. “It’s your birthday.”

Eve suddenly didn’t have much to say. Her eyes fixed on Villanelle’s. “Yeah. It is.”

“Did you get everything you wanted?” Villanelle’s voice suddenly dropped to a whisper as the woman moved atop of Eve’s lap, one leg coming to either side to straddle her waist. Her arms came up and around the woman’s neck, seeing Eve’s jaw drop a little and her eyes widen at the move. Eve took a moment to appreciate the weight in her lap. The dainty touches against her bare neck. The tail ends of small breaths hitting Eve’s lips.

“Well?” Eve’s attention was snatched back by Villanelle at the question, causing the woman to fluster.

“Um, I... I guess so.”

“Really?” Villanelle cocked and eyebrow as she asked, bringing her arms down and fiddling with the tie of her robe. “There isn’t anything else you can think of that you didn’t get yet?”

“Um, yet?”

Villanelle loosened the string a little, but kept it tied around her waist. Once she had some give against the material, she pushed the silk over her shoulders to reveal her bare chest.

A breath caught in Eve’s throat at the sight. Her hands, which had awkwardly been settled on the bed previously, found their way up to wrap around Villanelle’s middle. She didn’t respond, not that she could. Her eyes were too busy trailing from Villanelle’s neck down to where the robe pooled halfway down her midsection.

“I’m all yours,” Villanelle told her in another low whisper as she leaned in. “If you want me.” Villanelle hardly left a breath between the two, their lips inches apart.

The tips of Eve’s fingers traced up Villanelle’s back, causing the woman’s eyes to close as she sighed at the touch. “Say it, baby.” Villanelle murmured in a broken whisper, her innocent eyes finding Eve’s again. “Tell me you want me.”

“Fuck,” The word came out in a breath. Seeing Villanelle in this somewhat vulnerable state was doing things to Eve she never imagined herself capable of feeling. A unadulterated desperation for another person so strong it almost knocked her back. Wanting all of her. The feel of her skin, the smell of her hair, sounds of her whines.

“You know I want you.” She didn’t give Villanelle the chance to respond, opting to lean in and press gentle kisses to the smooth skin of her neck.

“Fuck,” the word came out as a soft whimper, spurring Eve on and prompting her to begin sucking at the skin to leave a small bruise. Eve worried that if this point ever came, she’d be completely out of her depth. She wouldn’t know what to do or where to go with it. But now it was here, everything felt so natural it just clicked for her. It seemed so obvious there was almost a false layer of confidence Eve had conjured up from nothing but their chemistry.

Eve felt the nimble fingers work at the hem of her shirt, moving so Villanelle could lift it off and toss it aside. Once done, a hand found its way back down to pop the button of her jeans and drag the zipper down. Villanelle moved off of Eve’s lap so she could take off her jeans, using the moment as an opportunity to untie her robe and let the material slip off her body to the ground.

“Oh,” Eve sighed, having now moved up the bed dressed in just her underwear. She took in the sight of Villanelle moving to lay beside her on the bed, their heads resting on the pillows. “You’re gorgeous.” Eve told her, despite knowing Villanelle was already well aware of this.

Villanelle responded by dipping her head down and pressing her lips back against Eve’s, arms trailing over anywhere they could feel for and their legs tangled together like they were always supposed to have been that way.

As the kisses continued, Villanelle’s hand travelled down Eve’s stomach to dip into the waistband of her underwear and rest between her legs. Her fingertips were coated in Eve’s wetness as soon as she felt for her clit, causing Villanelle to gasp into their kiss with Eve soon following when she felt the pressure against the sensitive spot.

Villanelle pulled back to watch Eve’s face, seeing her eyes close and her bottom lip getting caught between her teeth. She watched as her whines became timed with the rhythm of Villanelle’s hand, becoming higher and more frequent as her fingers steadily began to speed up and the pressure increased.

Eve fumbled a little, looking down to grab Villanelle’s free hand before bringing it up to clasp about her throat, keeping the intense eye contact as she did so.

“Oh fuck.” The words left Villanelle’s mouth along with a moan, a smirk appearing just moments later as she watched the muscles in Eve’s face begin to tense. She worked her hand harder and squeezed the sides of her throat, pushing Eve down into the pillows a little to give the illusion Villanelle was the one in control.

Eve’s hand remained on Villanelle’s wrist as she pressed at her neck, holding onto Villanelle’s arm tighter as she was edged closer and closer.

“Oh god, fuck.” Eve moaned, head thrashing back against the pillows while her body tensed and the pleasure rushed through her. Villanelle couldn’t help but moan at the sight before her, feeling the wetness between her legs become more noticeable as she watched Eve, gradually slowing her hand until Eve was too sensitive to take anymore.

Villanelle withdrew her hands from Eve’s body, watching the woman catch her breath with a satisfied grin present across her face. Eve’s head eventually lulled to the side to look at Villanelle, matching the smile. “I can’t believe you called me over here for birthday sex.”

“You say that like we’re finished.”

Eve raised an eyebrow. “We’re not?”

“Well,” Villanelle began, moving on top of Eve so she could pepper kisses to the base of her neck and shoulder while she ground down against Eve’s thigh, causing Eve to gasp upon feeling the slick wetness on her skin. “I’m not finished with you.”

“Oh, god.” Eve breathed, feeling Villanelle’s hips grind down against her, the wetness spreading across her skin. “You feel so good.”

“Fuck, baby.” Villanelle whined, burying her face in the crook of Eve’s neck while one hand found its way up into her unruly curls. “Say something for me. Please.” She said, the words breathy and desperate against the skin of Eve’s neck.

One of Eve’s hands moved to cup Villanelle’s breast as the woman continued to move against her leg, feeling her own arousal begin to peak again upon hearing the breathy words and whimpers come from the other woman.

“I want you to touch me baby.” Eve whispered in her ear, causing Villanelle to moan and her hips to rock down harder. “Please baby, I need it. I need you to touch me.”

Villanelle lifted her head at that and moved down the bed, repositioning herself between Eve’s legs while Eve slipped off her underwear. She rubbed down against Eve’s clit with her own, picking up a comfortable pace while her eyes remained fixed on the dark haired woman and her features. Seeing Eve’s hips buck up against hers, she moved her hips a little quicker and pressed a little harder to give Eve the friction she was seeking.

“Oh, god.” Eve whined, pushing her hair back with a small tug.

Villanelle’s head fell back as she kept rocking her hips down against Eve’s, grabbing at the sheets below her upon feeling her orgasm begin to build.

“Harder, oh god I’m so close.” Eve whined, beginning to rock her hips back up against Villanelle’s in an attempt to get the friction she needed to push her over the edge.

Villanelle’s moans were breathy and heavy by this point, her hips grinding down a little harder and her knuckles flush white against the sheets from gripping so hard. It only took a few more moments before Villanelle tensed against the bed and let out a choked moan with a cry of Eve’s name.

Villanelle kept her hips going for another moment before beginning to slow, looking up when she felt Eve’s hips still rocking against hers.

She caught sight of Eve just as her head thrashed back against the pillow once again, a breathy whimper leaving her lips as she hit her climax. After a moment, Eve rested against the bed as she tried to catch her breath, prompting Villanelle to crawl up the bed and settled down next to her and rest her head on Eve’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Eve sighed, an arm coming up to wrap around Villanelle. “I’ll repeat, I can’t believe you invited me out here for birthday sex.” She chuckled. “That’s so you.”

Villanelle just shrugged casually. “Well, clearly you liked it better than the cake. And I didn’t say we were finished yet.”


End file.
